Use your Imagination
by XO Lovely Lady 08
Summary: PURE SMUT!She looked over at what he had pulled out, there was a candle a belt and some blue silk material strips. He smirked up at her, "Like I said we're going to have some fun." With that he flipped her back over. Rated M for a Reason. Read and REVIEW


**A/N: Some Steamy stuff in this! :) Hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**p.s. J.K. Rowling created the characters, I am simply using them. Thanks J.K. Rowling! :D**

Draco was lying on the plush couch of their heads common room. It was hard for her to think of him as the pompous git who always called her a mudblood. His face was so relaxed she would never have realized that a disgusting smirk plagued his face every day. As she surveyed his sleeping form she couldn't understand how his lean body could have been built for such cruelties as a death eater life. You also wouldn't believe his mind would consist of such rancid thoughts as the ones he spits out of his mouth in the midnight head duty patrol.

She walked a little bit closer, being careful not to wake him as he dreamed. He flinched and she stopped suddenly. His eyes snapped open to look straight at her. "Now what do we have here? Granger do you know this is the second time this year I have woken up to you watching me as I relax?" With a triumphant smirk on his face he flipped his legs to the floor. She stood there gaping at him. Her silver tongue was frozen in shock from his sudden awakening. "Close your mouth Granger or I'll find something to put in it, and I guarantee I will enjoy it more than you will." He winked at her and stood up to stretch.

Her eyes widened as she realized he had a large bulge in his pants. "Ugh you sick pervert what were you dreaming of?" She looked up at his face to see him smirking down at his little Draco.

He looked up to see her disgusted face looking towards him. He walked over so close to her that their breath mingled. He placed his hands on her shoulders and let his fingers graze down her arm until he reached her wrist and grabbed it roughly. Before she could blink he had shoved her hand onto his clothing clad dick and had her rubbing him. Groaning in pleasure he whispered in her ear, "My dream was about you Granger, how you have those nimble fingers on that quill all the time and how I wish it were my dick that you were holding. I was dreaming of how you are always bent over the table studying and how I wanted to bend you over the table so I could slide my large dick into your velvet pussy." She was so turned on she just couldn't help it. She pulled her hand free from his clutches so she could do what she wanted. Pushing him down on the couch straddling his hips she slid her hands down under his sweat pants to feel his dick. "Is this what you dreamed of Malfoy? What did I do next?" she cooed into his ear as his eyes rolled into the back of his head from her teasing hands.

Taking a deep breath and plastering a small smirk on his face he said, "Use your imagination." She removed his pants and boxers. Throwing his head back he gave a groan of pleasure, "Yeah, that's right," she wrapped her whole hand around his dick and started pumping with fervor. Ripping open her school shirt and unhooking her bra he discarded them to the side. He pulled her torso down so he could suck on her nipple. Letting go of him, he looked at her in confusion until Hermione stood up to slide off her skirt and sat on his lap only clad in her knickers. She rubbed her wet pussy up against his dick making him grind up into her. Grinding against him, she leaned down so he could play with her tits. She kissed all the way down to his nipples where she circled them with her tongue. Enveloping her lips over his nipple she ran her teeth over it and bit lightly and then blew on it. He gave a guttural moan and pushed his fingers into her hair and pulled her head kissing her with fierceness. He grabbed her ass making her rap her legs around his waist and stood up taking her to his room. Throwing her on the bed, "Hang on were going to need some toys." He winked at her and went to his dresser.

Propped up on her elbows she cocked an eyebrow, "Malfoy, get over here, or I will finish this on my own."

"Woman, stop complaining you don't know what you're in for." He turned around to see her licking her hand to run it over her bare pussy, pouncing on her he attached his mouth to hers. He replaced her hand with his and licked her fingers that were just in her.

"Oh, Draco!" She moaned but she had enough of this torture flipping him over so she was on top she ground into his dick. She looked over at what he had taken out; there was a candle, and 4 long strips of blue silk. She leaned down kissing and nipping her way to his ear, "What are you going to do with that stuff?"

He smirked up at her, "Like I said we're going to have some fun." With that he flipped her back over. He pinned her arms up above her head with one of his hands within a moment her hands and legs were tied to the bed posts. He lit the candle and placed it on the bedside table. He kissed his way down her body till her got to her sex and breathed onto her pussy. She pushed her self forward for some sort of contact. "Fuck," she sighed when he licked his hand and placed it over her pussy. Rubbing up and down slowly, he made sure the bottom of his hand always rubbed against her clit. Every once and a while he slipping two or three fingers into her pussy making her moan as surges of pleasure ran through her body. Grinding into his hand she was breathing hard and he could tell she was close. He could tell she hated the binds and wanted to get out of them. Finally he went in between her legs licking and sucked her clit and while pushing his fingers into her wet pussy. He moaned against her clit making vibrations tickle her. She screamed out as the orgasm hit her. She started squirting and Draco licked at her pussy while slapping and rubbing at her clit helping her ride out her orgasm.

Her whole body was limp as Draco looked up and licked his lips. He came up and kissed her on the mouth, she could taste herself. She watched as he reached over to grab the candle. Slowly he turned the candle to the side and allowed the wax to slither off the candles edge and down her body. He went down near her pussy and let it drip over her mound making her hiss in pleasure from the heat of the wax. She growled in frustration, "Draco, take these things off of me and fuck me already?" He smirked placing the candle back on the table, used his wand to vanish the silk ties and he climbed up her body to kiss her thoroughly. She grabbed his ass and guided him to her pussy he pushed his dick into her as hard as he could. They moaned in pleasure, as he pounded into her relentlessly his balls smacking against her ass. Every once in a while he slid his dick out and smacked it against her clit making her scream out. Draco was close to climax, while pounding into her he rubbed her clit in rough circles smacking it with his hand. They climaxed together, him still pounding into her as they rode out their orgasms.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione. Lying his head down on her chest he was breathing heavily. Hermione stroked his hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Oh, My, God! Where did you learn to do those things?"

He smiled and looked up at her, "Use your imagination." He winked at her, making her giggle.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, I hope that was steamy enough? ;) Please tell me what you thought! :D Also there will be one new story (a one-shot) on my profile in a couple of days so make sure you keep checking. Remember to REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Kat~**


End file.
